Yume
by Gokudera Arashi-sama
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi was just a normal below-average high school student. Failing tests, tripping, poor at Physical Education and so forth. All of those changed after he had saved a certain Chinese kid from getting run over by a truck. He goes into a coma and….
1. Chapter 1

**Arashi: Yo, otakus! Just decided to do this on a whim! X3 First fanfic! XD**

**Actually had this idea for months now... ._. Maa~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

_**Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi was just a normal below-average high school student. Failing tests, tripping, poor at Physical Education and so forth. All of those changed after he had saved a certain Chinese kid from getting run over by a truck. He goes into a coma and...**_

* * *

A certain brunet was walking down the shaded streets of Namimori, on his way to home. He goofily smiled at the thought.

Ah, home. The only place where he could be comfortable, where he could not get bullied, where he could humiliate himself without anyone seeing. Just thinking of it makes him grin. Home, where he—

His train of thought was cut off when he heard a truck beeping boisterously. He had winced at the sound before he looked at it and then his eyes almost popped out of their sockets. There was a kid, probably Chinese, with a large oblong head, a wide forehead and braided hair, who was in the middle of the road walking towards the other side. _'__Not exactly normal but...'_ Tsuna thought,_ 'HIIIIIEEE! A TRUCK!'_

Tsuna did not have the heart to let someone get injured (No, he would not say die. No. he can't. **Won't.**) in front of his eyes, let alone a child, when he could do something about it.

So he did what a thoughtful kid would do.

He ran towards the kid. Panting already, he pushed her out of the way. Relieved, he-

His eyes widened. Then, and then-

SCREECH! BAM!

His body, now bloody and bruised, was crushed between the truck and the wall it had hit. The driver of the truck was peacefully sitting there, albeit being unconscious and tainted with the crimson fluid with some scratches here and there. The brunet's eyes, which were bright brown and lively just before, were now plain and lifeless. He painfully struggled to stay awake but felt his consciousness, the last tiny little bit, slipping away.

'_Sorry, mom… But...' _He smiled a bit with all of his might, _'I'm relieved… That the kid is safe…'_

Loud gasps and some sobs from the witnesses and the ambulance ringing were the last things he had heard before he closed his eyes.

'_Ja ne…'_

* * *

SCREECH! BAM!

"Hmm… Interesting..." a rough voice had been heard before the shuffling of clothes and footsteps were. And with a loud bang from the rooftop door, the person faded away into the shadows.

* * *

**Arashi: Rushed? I'm sure it is… I'm sorry because it was so short! DX Thank you for wasting your time here reading this! X3 Oh, and I wouldn't be updating anytime soon… I think… I usually use mobile and SOME *cough*sister*cough*mother*cough* people in here refuse to share the laptop so… yeah… ^^"**

**P.S. Why did I put 'Ja ne...' instead of 'Bye...'? Well, 'Ja ne...' for me was a bit more dramatic than just simply 'Bye...'. XDD**

-EDITED-


	2. Chapter 2

**Arashi: Wow. Like, really wow. Thank you so much for reading this, guys! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

_**Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi was just a normal below-average high school student. Failing tests, tripping, poor at Physical Education and so forth. All of those changed after he had saved a certain Chinese kid from getting run over by a truck. He goes into a coma and...**_

* * *

_**Beep… Beep… Beep…**_

Sawada Nana had let go of the phone, her eyes watery and widened. "N-no… Ts-tsu-kun… My Tsu-kun…"

* * *

"Where is my son?" a panting voice asked.

"Hmm? Who is your son, miss?" the receptionist politely questioned.

"Ah..." Nana calmed down before saying, "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The receptionist scanned her log book carefully. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, room 156."

Nana smiled gratefully then rushed towards the stairs.

The receptionist looked at her, bewildered but had shrugged and went back to whatever she was doing before.

Nana ran and ran and ran. She wasn't normally all panicky like this but today was an exception.

_'Room 149, 150, 151, 152, 153, 154, 155, 156, 15—Aha, room 156. Tsu-kun!'_

She slammed the door open only to see a pale, wrapped Tsuna lying on the bed, unmoving.

Her eyes instantly became watery upon the sight. Oh, what has she done wrong for her son, _her precious Tsu-kun, _to be injured like this?

She quickly rushed over to his side, her heart pounding.

"Tsu-kun? Tsu-kun... Tsu-kun..." Her voice cracked up at the end. Tears had silently flowed out of the mother's eyes before she murmured his name again.

"Tsu-kun..."

A loud sob almost erupted out of her when a small squeaky voice suddenly spoke.

"Don't worry, Maman. Big brother, only sleeping," the small voice had said in broken Japanese.

Her eyes widened as she looked behind her, wondering who was the one who had said that.

Nana took in the current physical state of the person and gasped. It was a child.

Nana immediately fussed over the child as the kid had scratches all over. Her heart couldn't take it. Tsu-kun was one thing but this was another.

"Oh my! What happened to you, little one? Where's your mother?"

The little girl smiled sadly, her eyes watering. "Me, I-Pin. Big brother save I-Pin from truck."

The poor mother collapsed, fully sobbing. After all, it wasn't that much to take two and two together. I-Pin approached her, I-pin herself crying. Her son was stupid not to quickly move away from the truck. A stupid kid with a big heart. But she was grateful. He- _Tsuna_ was the best son she could ever have, even though he was no-good and all that.

"I-I-Pin-chan..." Nana's voice quavered, "How a-"

She cut herself off when she heard the door creaking open. Nana immediately stood up and wiped her tears. No one would want to see a scene like that, right?

The person behind the door revealed himself to be the doctor. He smiled politely and Nana smiled back, albeit emptily.

"Ah, doctor, h-how-" she took a deep breath and calmed her voice, "How's my son?"

The doctor sighed sadly and looked at the patient, her dear, dear Tsu-kun.

"Your son, Mrs. Sawada, he gained many fractures and displacements. Too much blood were lost but luckily he arrived here in time..." the doctor hesitated, not wanting to continue.

"Doctor...? And? **_Doctor?_**" her voice was becoming desperate, she knew, but she cannot stop it, "And...?"

"And he may not wake up again. If he ever will, he has little chance of recovering his control over his body. I'm sorry."

"Doctor... If? _Really, **if** he ever will wake up_?"

With the doctor's slight nod, she collapsed to the ground again, sobbing loudly, mumbling her son's name.

"Tsu-kun..."

"Tsu-kun..."

"Tsu-kun!"

* * *

Tsuna suddenly smelled the scent of alcohol. Where was he? All he could remember was getting hit by an enormous force ('Damn Reborn and his way of 'teaching'!,' he grumbled in his head.) and then losing consciousness.

He slightly cracked his eyes open and was blinded by white. Pure white. Ugh, he was still not used to his adjusting his eyes quickly. He bet Reborn would kill him if he ever knew. He smiled at the thought but quickly replaced by fear. He was still too young to die and-

His train of thoughts were cut off when he saw familiar tired eyes. He suddenly grew confused. Wasn't she in Japan before and he in Italy...?

"Mom?"

* * *

**Arashi: And Tsuna awakes! XD Thank you to those who reviewed~~! m(_ _)m You are all too kind.**

**Yuki Hime: Thanks for reading this~! Yu Yu Hakusho? I watched some episodes of it in GMA Phils. but never the manga. Coincidence, much? =w= But I'm glad you read this desu! ^^**

-EDITED-


End file.
